pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Tong-Tong
Tong-Tong is one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. He invites Pororo and his friends in Season 3, debuting in Dragon the magician. Personality Tong-Tong is an orange dragon. He has magic powers which are achieved by chanting his own name many times, and very often his magic backfires, and can cause trouble for the cast. He can also magically morph to a large dragon to fly long distances, but he often has difficulty landing. He is 12 years old (13 years old in Season 4, 14 in Season 5, 15 in Season 6) Appearance In the episode "Dragon the magician", Tong-Tong does not wear any clothes. But then, in Mighty Harry, he is wearing a dark green tuxedo jacket with yellow buttons, white shirt, red bow tie, yellow-beige pants, and black shoes. Bio Tong-Tong made his first appearence in "Dragon the magician", where he wants to make food in his home by magic. As a result of magic, a chicken appears, Tong-Tong uses magic again and there is a big chicken that attacks Tong-Tong. Tong-Tong went out into the street, decides to do with one apple, and conjures. But the apple has been high in the air, and it took an apple flying past Pororo and Сrong. Tong-Tong hits the road for his apple. Along the way, Tong-Tong tried from a long flight, and casts himself in the big dragon. Arriving home to Pororo, Tong-Tong takes his apple, and remains for a time with his new friends. In the third season, Tong-Tong says "Kurikuri Tongtong, change!" if he wants to perform magic, but in the fourth season, Tong-Tong says "Izzy wizzy let's get busy!". However, in the Korean version, Tong-Tong still says "Kurikuri Tongtong" in the fourth season. In the Pororo Sing Along Show, he is the replacement of the Dragon. List of used magic Season 3 Season 3 * In "Mighty Harry", Tong-Tong uses his magic to make Harry stronger. When Harry wants to be normal again, Tong-Tong uses his magic again only to turn Harry into other things. * In "Princess Loopy", Tong-Tong – as Prince Tong-Tong from Dragonland – uses a crystal ball to tell who is the fairest princess in the world. However, even though the answer is expected to be Princess Loopy, the ball keeps handing Snow White as the answer. * In "Strange soccer", Tong-Tong uses his magic to turn larger. * In "Clumsy magician", Tong-Tong uses his magic to make his clock a brand new clock. Instead, it turns smaller. After greeting Pororo and Crong, the clock ran away and Pororo and Tong-Tong looked for it. Crong uses Tong-Tong's magic to turn himself smaller by accident and again to turn him into a toy by accident. * In "Flying Poby", Tong-Tong uses his magic to make Poby fly. Poby asks him to undo his magic, he uses his magic again only to inflate Poby. When Pororo asks him to use his magic to put Poby down, Tong-Tong uses his magic again to accidentally inflate Poby again to a much larger size. Then, he uses his magic again to rescue his falling friends. * In "Playful Nyao", Tong-Tong uses his magic to try to transform Nyao into a tiger. However, he lacks the ingredient needed for that. * In "Petty and Nyao", Tong-Tong uses his magic to turn larger. * In "Singing Passion", Tong-Tong uses his magic to turn larger again. * In "Amazing Magic Wand", Tong-Tong uses his magic to turn Pororo back to normal, even though Tong-Tong keeps turning Pororo into something else. Crong uses Tong-Tong's magic in the episode on Nyao, and transforms Pororo into a duck and then a toy. * In "Crong and the Shooting Star", Tong-Tong uses his magic to put out his torches, then light them back on. * In "Strange Adventure 2", Tong-Tong — as a "wicked" magician — uses his magic to turn larger, and freeze magician Eddy. * In "Magic Potion 1", Tong-Tong makes a magic potion for his clock to be a new clock. However, it turns into a car. Tong-Tong makes another potion for his clock, but Rody drinks it instead to become a train. Tong-Tong then makes a railway for Rody. In the episode "Magic Potion 2", Tong-Tong makes a potion to turn his clock and Rody back to normal. Tong-Tong then makes another potion, but his clock refuses to drink it. * In "Eddy's Got The Cold", Tong-Tong makes a potion for Eddy to cure him. Instead, the potion is a dancing potion. Voiced by Korean * Koo Ja Hyeong English * John Lee (Seasons 3-6, Season 2 (HD), current voice) * Matthew Anipen (Singalong NEW 1 and 2) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Magicians Category:Main characters Category:Alive characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who do not appear in season 1